A Typical Morning
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: Set during Razhel's travels, with Alzied and Baroqueheat... just a glimpse into the craziness of the trio's typical morning routine. Rated T for Baroqueheat's perviness  which we all love!


**Disclaimer**: Hatenkou Yuugi (aka Dazzle) is © ofEndo Minari.

**A/N**: I've wanted to venture out of my NejiTen world and try writing for another fandom for some time now… I finally decided to do a Fairy tail oneshot, but before I could bring myself to do that one, which should be my next, I just HAD to finish the Dazzle oneshot I had started over a year ago, but never got around to finishing.

So for anyone interested in reading this please enjoy, and to any of my NejiTen fanbase, who has never heard of Dazzle before now, I highly recommend reading it, it's an awesomely hilarious manga!

NOTE: this is set during Razhel's journey with Alzied and Heat (BEFORE they all went back home with Sarateed), so I was going for the kind of humor they had during that time... which, btw I sorely miss... seriously, that's why I LOVED this manga, and now it's just so much darker... which is fine cos it's getting to the interesting stuff, but I MISS THE HUMOR!

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**A TYPICAL MORNING****  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Three hours. That's how long she had had to put up with Baroqueheat's wandering hands, as her silver-haired companion slept comfortably in bed just a few feet away. He wouldn't be waking until well after noon, being the type who liked to sleep in. Razhel would have been tempted to wake him up, and force Alzied to defend her from the perverted man who had stolen her first kiss only weeks earlier, if not for the fact that she knew what kind of temper the handsome albino had when he first woke up. He was the type who wouldn't bat an eye to hold a gun out at anyone who dared to wake him up from his precious beauty sleep.

"I'll take you to heaven," Baroqueheat huskily whispered into the young girl's ear, as he let his hands roam on the girl's small perky breasts, whimpering a little that they weren't nearly as big as he usually liked them. But she was still young, and he knew they'd eventually grow, something of which he constantly informed her of when he complained that they didn't seem to be growing fast enough.

Razhel glared back at the man, wishing she was strong enough to push him away, though her petite frame against his made that notion completely impossible; just one of the reasons she was grateful to have Alzied around to defend her. "Not if I send you to hell first!" she roared, stomping her foot down hard on the stupid pervert's big oafish feet.

"Agh!" Baroqueheat yelled out loudly, but still did not let go of the petite girl's tiny frame.

Razhel sometimes wondered if perhaps the muscular military man was actually a masochist at heart. He never seemed to shy away from her fist, whenever she felt like pummeling him for his pervertedness, or simply just because she was angry, and needed someone to take her frustrations out on. Alzied of course, would never allow her to hit him, though occasionally she did get in a few swats when he wasn't paying attention. But generally it was Baroqueheat who became her punching bag.

"OW!" the large man yelled out again, this time louder, and sounding more like he'd actually been hurt, which was rarely the case when Razhel hit him, as the man was quite strong, and to him, her small fists, even when filled with real intent to harm (which was rarely ever the case) felt no harder than if her stuffed-bear backpack had been the one to throw the punches, against the firm, well trained older man's muscled body.

"And you," a gravely, throaty voice behind Razhel called out just before she was abruptly smacked in the back of the head. "Stupid," Alzied scoffed, looking down at the girl, who had fallen over from the sudden violent, though not particularly painful, smack. "And get up, you look like an idiot there."

Instead of moping or crying, like a normal girl might – though anyone mistaking the blue-eyed girl for normal, would be quickly dismissed as an idiot who couldn't tell the difference between a rock and a flower – Razhel pressed her hands together and smiled cheerfully from her position on the floor. "My knight," she beamed, tiny little hearts practically circling her body as she looked up adoringly at the older man.

At his side, Baroqueheat, rubbed his jaw, where the red-eyed man had kicked him, hard, and with clear intend of harming him, which apparently he hadn't had for the younger girl who seemed completely uninjured, except for the fact that she was sitting with her legs haphazardly spread under her frilly purple dress. "You shouldn't treat a princess so roughly," the brown-haired man scolded, as he offered his hand out to the young girl, quickly helping her up to her feet.

"You're one to talk," Alzied scoffed, ignoring his two friends, as he walked over to the bed and pulled on his coat, before opening the door and walking downstairs to the hotel's restaurant, ordering himself some breakfast.

He didn't particularly care if either of them followed him down. His only concern, after having been so rudely awakened, was to fill his stomach was something warm and delicious, otherwise he would go on a murderous rampage.

The waitress had come shortly after Razhel and Baroqueheat made their way towards Al's table. He'd grunted to acknowledge the young woman's presence, pointing at the pictures on the menu to indicate what he wanted to eat, too tired and lazy to actually speak to the blushing girl, who kept switching her gaze between the two handsome men at the table.

"Are these your big brothers?" she had asked Razhel, once she noticed the pretty little girl in between the two men.

"No." Razhel shook her head, not all that interested in the conversation, having already had it many times before with numerous older women who seemed rather jealous of the young girl's luck at being able to travel with two very good-looking men at her side.

"Then..." the waitress began questioning, a hint of resentment in her voice as she contemplated what else the two men could be to the dark-haired girl, who seemed far too young for either man to be her lover, though the possibility did not go unquestioned in the older woman's mind.

"They're my slaves," Razhel nonchalantly answered as she scanned the menu in her hands, wondering what the blue-berry tarts would taste like, although the raspberry pancakes also looked quite appetizing as well.

"Slaves?" Alzied questioned irritatedly. This was the first he had heard of such a thing. Since when had he become the little brat's slave? If anything, _she_ was _his_ slave, after all she had been the one to make it her duty to give him a more exciting and adventurous life. What's more, she was traveling with him, on _his_ mission, not hers. Clearly if one was a master in their relationship, it was him and not her... right?

"Slaves..." the man sitting to the other side of the girl, smoking a freshly lit cigarette, repeated the word thoughtfully. "Bodyguards would be more…" he mused, but then stopped himself, rethinking the matter. "Personally I'd like to be her slave, but only if it's in bed and we're-"

"Denied!" Razhel yelled out, slapping her hand violently against the older man's face, knocking his cigarette clear across the room, where another waitress quickly stomped it out. "And for that, you've just been demoted to foot stool!" she declared, all the while keeping her eyes firmly planted on the menu.

"Inspired choice," Alzied nodded earnestly, as he too returned his attention to his own menu, wondering if he'd ordered enough food for himself. Five stacks of different kinds of pancakes, two omelets, and three sausages didn't seem like enough anymore.

"Well your foot looked so comfortable," Razhel responded, referring to moments earlier in the bedroom when Alzied had kicked Baroqueheat in the head, before walking out to get his breakfast.

"Oh, it was," Alzied nodded, pointing to a caramel crape he spotted on the menu, which the waitress quickly jotted down on her pad of paper.

Baroqueheat glared at the two, unhappy that they were being so friendly with one another. "Are you two ignoring me again?" he pouted, resentful that they always seemed to bond over how much they could torture the newcomer to their group. As Razhel continued talking to the waitress, giving the older woman her order, Baroqueheat turned to the silver-haired man and smirked teasingly. "You realize that makes you the only slave."

"I refuse!" the beautiful albino man huffily replied, slamming his menu down on the table as he turned to glare at the young girl heatedly.

"Slaves cannot refuse!" Razhel shouted back, meeting his glare with one of her own, before turning back to hand her menu to the waitress, who probably regretted ever asking the question that had initiated the entire crazy conversation.

"I-I'll get your orders to the chef immediately," the uneasy waitress informed the trio, before quickly turning and disappearing into the kitchen, leaving the three traveling companions to continue on with their insanity.

"Hey!" the strong manly voice of the brunette man yelled out from the other side of the kitchen door. "I DIDN'T GET TO ORDER ANYTHING!"

"Well you're not having any of my food!" the girl's voice yelled out in response.

"Don't even think about it," the other man's voice came shortly after.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE END  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NOTE**: To be honest the ONLY thing I had had written down from when I started this fic a year and a half ago, was the dialogue (totaled about 100 words out of the 1444 word-count), which admittedly is the most fun! But really a story of JUST dialogue, is crap, so I really feel like this entire story wasn't really written until now... surprisingly, even after over a year, with no idea about what the original plot was, this story just kind of came naturally and I was able to write the whole thing in about an hour... I'm actually really happy with that!

I hope you all enjoyed the fic!

Please review!

Oh! and if you're already a fan of dazzle, or this story got you interested, check out deviantart . com 's ONLY dazzle fangroup at **http : / / dazzle-fanclub . Deviantart . Com /** (without the spaces of course)


End file.
